


Worth the Wait

by fleshandfantasies



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kurt, Canon Compliant, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshandfantasies/pseuds/fleshandfantasies
Summary: Literally just sex. Cute, fluffy sex. Written quickly and not well-edited. Also my grammar sucks.





	

“I won’t break.”  
“I know.”  
He looks so soft in the light of the lamp. It makes him glow in a hazy, unfocused way. A watercolor painting that dripped just a little, just enough to blur it but you can still see the beautiful picture it was.  
He sees that Blaine's looking and stares back at him, stubborn and fixed. The only way Blaine knows that he’s feeling shy is the blush that blooms in his cheeks and creeps down his chest. Sweetly innocent in a way.  
“You’re acting like I will.”  
“What?”  
“Break. Fall apart if you touch me. I’m not _fragile_ , Blaine-”  
“I _know_ -”  
“Then hurry up!”  
Blaine chuckles. He know his amusement is frustrating Kurt, who huffs at him. He speeds up only a little, his finger stretching him slowly.  
“I just want to take my time. I’m trying to, you know, enjoy it.”  
“You’ll enjoy it a lot more when we’re actually fucking.” Kurt interjects.  
Blaine laughs again, softly. He puts up with Kurt’s impatience, only because he knows it’s born from insecurity. More lube, then another finger. He watches Kurt’s face as it softens a little, his mouth falling open.  
“Oh.”  
“Good?”  
_“Yes-”_  
Blaine has to kiss him then, can’t help it. His mouth presses against his as gently as his fingers, working him open carefully. Kurt might not break but Blaine wasn’t taking any chances. He was too beautiful, far too precious to hurt him simply because he’s impatient.  
“Blaine, come _on_.”  
Even if he’s really, really impatient. Which he almost always was.  
“Alright, alright.” He kisses him again quickly and adds more lube, probably too much lube, and rolls on a condom. He brushes a bit of Kurt’s hair from his forehead with his thumb and watches his face carefully as he pushed in. He expects to see pain. He knows Kurt isn’t nearly stretched enough. Instead he sees shock, hears a gasp, and then Kurt tightens around him, a tiny whine escaping his lips.  
“More, more, more.” Kurt demands, trying to shove himself back on Blaine. Blaine holds him, keeping him steady as he moves only a tiny bit faster. Then a little more, a little more, and oh, he just speeds up a little bit and then he’s fucking him fast, the bed rocking underneath them. And Kurt, his eyes shut and his mouth open lax, is absolutely, incredibly gorgeous. His moans are quiet, but Blaine feels them down to his bones. Soft gasps coming through his slightly-parted lips and make Blaine shiver. He doesn’t even realize he’s moaning himself until Kurt opens his eyes and speaks.  
“Blaine, the noises you’re making…”  
Blaine blushes and bites his lip. “Sorry.”  
“No, no, it’s… fuck, you’re so hot.” Kurt reaches up and kisses him hard, pulling him towards him until their chests are flush together. He feels movement between them and Kurt’s stroking himself and oh, Blaine almost loses it right there. He hangs on because he wants it to last. Doesn’t want it to end for, well, at least a couple years. That idea is shattered when Kurt jerks, moans again, and comes. He’s clinging to him, his skin is hot, so hot, like a small fire burning just for him. All Blaine has to do is look down at him, at his brows drawn and his mouth open soft and moaning- and then he’s coming, too. He holds onto him, maybe tighter than he should because he’s probably hurting him.  
He pulls back after nearly a century and looks down at him. Kurt is smiling faintly, sweaty and tired and sated and so pretty. He kisses him again before pulling out- and he hates that, pulling out, because ideally he’d stay inside Kurt for the rest of his life- and lying down next to him.  
“Worth the wait?”  
“Shut up.” Kurt says, but he’s laughing.


End file.
